


Completely Enamored

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Stucky x Reader [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @buckyssoul : hiiii ☺️ i was wondering, if you could do a stucky x reader in which the reader is a new recruit to the avengers. she’s a badass and bucky & steve are totally enamored with her kick ass attitude. but upon getting to know her further they find out she’s actually really insecure and a virgin. maybe some smut if it’s already not too much to ask for?? thank u in advance 💗💘
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Stucky x Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126
Kudos: 24





	Completely Enamored

“You excited?” Steve asked you during the flight to the rumored HYDRA base. 

You opened your mouth to say something, but Bucky ended up speaking first, “’Course she’s excited. Wouldn’t shut up about her first mission all throughout training this morning.”

You glared at Bucky who sat on the opposite side of you, punching his arm, “Shut up, Buck!” you then turned back to Steve with a smile, “Yes, I’m very excited. Can’t wait to show you guys that I’m ready for this! I’m cool. I’m badass! I’m ready to kick some HYDRA ass!”

Both super soldiers chuckled, “Easy there, tiger. Remember though, stay focused and do whatever it is Buck or I tell you.”

You rolled your eyes and playfully saluted him, “Aye aye, Captain!”

________________________

You walked down the ramp of the quinjet trying to figure out how to turn on the comm. Bucky and Steve walked some feet behind you, whispering to themselves.

“You really think she’s ready?” Steve asked Bucky.

He nodded, “Yeah. I trained her myself. She’s ready. But don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her.” he put a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder and they leaned forward, heads resting against each other. 

You glanced back over your shoulder to see the two men having a moment. Your heart beat a bit faster because you wished you had a love like theirs….you wished you had their love. But no. They only saw you as the new recruit. Some kid, despite you being in your late 20s. They’ll never see you the way you see them.

You sigh and then finally managed to get the comm to work, “Hello? Is this thing on?”

“Hear you loud and clear, kid,” Tony says from the jet.

You scowled, “Not a kid, Stark.”

“Younger than me, therefore a kid.”

Bucky and Steve appeared at both of your sides, “Ready to do this?” Steve asked.

“Born ready, Cap.”

“Alright. Follow me.” the three of you ran head on into the warehouse, ready to fight whoever or whatever was waiting for you.

________________________

“LOOK OUT!” you pushed Bucky out of the way, who then toppled back into Steve, resulting in both men to fall on their butts. 

They quickly scrambled up to their feet, getting a good look of the situation at hand. You were going against a big, buff guy. And their instincts were already telling them to help you out. 

Both moved two steps in unison, but froze when they saw you managed to take the guy, nearly two feet taller than you, to the ground, pounding at his face until he knocked out. 

You stood up straight, rolling your neck and back out, shaking out your limbs, “Well….that was fun.” 

The super soldiers looked from the knocked out giant man to you to the man again. Holy shit. You just…You really just did that. 

Bucky spoke up first, “Okay, um…how…??”

You shrugged, “Learned from the best, I guess.” you winked at him and continued your way through the halls, “Shall we continue?” 

Steve and Bucky just stood there for a moment.

Bucky turned off his and Steve’s comm, “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with Y/N.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. Me too.”

________________________

You were laying on the couch of the lounge, your head resting on one of Steve’s thighs with Bucky resting on the other one. Steve’s hands running through both of your guys’ hair. 

You stared up at the ceiling and asked, “How do you guys do it?”

“Do what, doll?” Bucky asked.

“Love each other so easily.”

Bucky looked to Steve who shrugged, “Well, I suppose we always loved each other. Even back in the 40′s. It was a long time coming, really. Why?”

“I wish I had a love like your guys’. Someone who could love me unconditionally. Someone who could love all my flaws and imperfections. Someone who wants to spend time with me every minute of the day. Someone who sees me more than just..just an Avenger.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other concerningly. A silent conversation going on between the two. Should we tell her? Would she freak out? Would it be weird? What if she never wants to talk to us again?

“I guess the closest thing I’ll ever get to that is you two. You’ve been there for me from the beginning. I appreciate what you both have done. I don’t know where I’m going with this. I just…I wish I was good enough to be loved like you guys.”

“You are.” Bucky sat up and pulled you up with him, “Doll…Steve and I, well, we-we-”

“-We love you. Not just as a as friend or a teammate, but so much more. We love how even on the worst days, you still manage to smile. We love how you make us laugh, how _you_ sound when you laugh.”

Bucky agreed, “Yeah, sweetheart. You’re so badass and caring and funny and beautiful and genuine and-”

“-And you’re perfect to us. Flaws and insecurities and all.”

Steve puts a hand on your knee then Bucky leans over, putting his hand on Steve’s, “We were goners from the moment we met you. We talked about it and-”

“-and we’ve felt like we’ve been incomplete, but the moment we saw you, you filled that gap in our hearts. So-”

“-so we were thinking, if you’re okay with it, with what people could say about us, will you complete us? Let us love you unconditionally.”

You stared at the men, completely frozen and wide-eyed. Is this a dream? The men you’ve been falling for ever since you started here…love you? “You’re-You’re serious?”

Bucky grinned at you, “Sweetheart, we’re completely enamoured with you.”

You couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief, “W-Wow, um, I’d-I’d be honored to complete you guys.”

“Finally,” Bucky breathed out as he pulled you onto Steve’s lap, engulfing the both of you in his arms. Both men pressed kisses along your cheeks and neck, making you giggle.

“I think I can get used to this.”

Bucky and Steve pulled away, staring at you with complete love in their eyes, “We think so too.”


End file.
